Through The Darkness
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Elliot met his partner's terrified eyes, trying to instill his strength into her. But a sudden gunshot rang out, and Elliot's eyes widened in terror as his partner, his Olivia, hit the ground with their suspect. "Liv!" AU take on Spooked.


So I got the idea for this after watching Wildlife and Spooked about a bazillion times, and it's sort of a protest for the lack of SVU this week. LOL. And it's also a late Thanksgiving present for everyone. It's an AU story that starts just before Porter pulls the trigger, and it's a totally different take on the ep. The first chapter is fairly short, but the next (and final?) chapter will probably be much longer. LOL. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Gobble gobble! Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot met his partner's terrified eyes, trying to instill his strength into her. But a sudden gunshot rang out, and Elliot's eyes widened in terror as his partner, his Olivia, hit the ground with their suspect. "Liv!"

His legs were moving before he realized that they were propelling him toward his fallen partner.

"Liv!"

He dropped to one knee beside her. "Call a bus!" he barked before reaching down for Olivia. "Liv?" He saw the blood, and he nearly passed out. "Are you hit?"

She trembled and winced, nodding weakly. Her entire body seemed to radiate with pain as her partner gathered her into his arms.

Elliot held her tight and pressed his palm to the bullet wound in her shoulder. "Officer down! Get a bus here, now!" He rested his chin on the top of her head, rocking slightly as he looked back at where the bullet had come from.

Dean Porter slowly lowered his gun, a horrified look on his face.

The only thing that kept Elliot from beating the shit out of him right then was his injured partner, cradled in his arms. He shuddered and pressed his lips to her dark hair, then prayed that he wouldn't lose her.

Cragen and Munch rushed over to their fallen friend, but when Porter also took a step, Fin glared at him. He didn't care that the bullet had taken out their perp. He only cared that his baby girl had been hurt in the process. "Stay there, Porter," he growled, holding a hand up. "Don't even think about going near her."

Porter hung his head and holstered his gun.

Elliot refused to release Olivia, even as Cragen and Munch knelt down beside them and tried to assess her injuries. She needed him to keep her safe, to protect her, and he wouldn't fail her again. Not again. He gently applied more pressure, apologizing quietly when she whimpered. "Shh..."

The three men encircled them and didn't move until several paramedics arrived and urged them aside.

Elliot frowned, but reluctantly relinquished his partner to the care of the trained professionals. "Be careful with her." He didn't notice the looks he received from the surrounding people. He didn't trust anyone to take care of his partner the way he could. She was his to protect, and no one else's.

Cragen quickly pulled one medic aside and whispered urgently to him, and the medic nodded.

"Sir, would you like to go with her?"

Elliot nodded immediately, and he gave Cragen an appreciative look before jogging after Olivia's stretcher.

The medics quickly loaded her into the ambulance, and Elliot quickly got in behind them and took a seat beside Olivia's head. She looked even more pale than she had before, if that was possible, and it terrified him. Without a second thought, he reached out and laid a calloused hand on her forehead.

She didn't stir under his touch.

The medics worked fast, and Elliot flinched as they pulled away her jacket and revealed the true extent of the damage.

"She lost a lot of blood." One medic grabbed a pair of scissors and cut away her shirt. "Looks like the bullet didn't exit."

Suddenly her ragged breathing ceased, and Elliot felt his own heart stop as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Come on, Liv," he begged as the medics worked frantically to resuscitate his partner. "Don't die on me. Stay with me."

He grabbed her hand and brought it to rest against his chest.

"I love you, Olivia."

TBC...

A/N: Don't shoot! Please review!


End file.
